Next to Me
by imfallingforyoureyes102
Summary: Zeke somehow sneaks vodka into the café, and the three of them sit squashed in the tiny booth, filled with 7 shots of boozed and then the song starts playing, when Tobias's so relaxed that he's languidly leaned back against the booth munching on one of Tris's syrup-soaked pancakes, and suddenly he's staring at her with a strange look on his face and lips tugged slightly at the ends
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends, I have an Arrow fic just like this on Archive of Our Own, with some detail changes, but I feel as if the way Oliver and Felicity are with each other strongly parallels Tris and Tobias, so here they are.**

 **In this case, it follows the same Arrow like universe of my "In Sickness and in Sneezes (I'll Love You Through it All) fic, where Tobias is CEO of Eaton Enterprise and him, Tris, and Zeke are also moving their work and attention with the Department of Defense and national security.**

 **This is a two-part story written based on the song "Next to Me" by Imagine Dragons. The first part focuses on the progression of Tobias and Tris's relationship via this AU ish world and the song's role in the background of it all.**

 **The second part looks more into the words of the song and the glimpses into their lives that parallel them. I think it's a wonder how well this song fits not just Tobias and Tris, but Tobias specifically. If you listen the lyrics – to the "I'm far from good, it's true" and the "thank you, for taking a chance on me" – I feel as if there are so many things that are** _ **so**_ **Tobias that it breaks my heart. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, if you haven't already, I HIGHLY recommend you listen to "Next to Me" by Imagine Dragons – either while reading this or just cause. If there's anything that describes Tris and Tobias's relationship, I think it is this song.**

" _Something about the way that you walked into my living room, casually and confident lookin' at the mess I am"._

The first time Tris hears the song play, they're at a gala trying to catch a serial killer with a sick tendency of collecting couples' ring fingers as his trophy. Tobias is dead set against involving Tris in the matter, but seeing as Zeke is the only other option tonight it's one blonde and stubborn computer genius wrapped tight in a satin red dress that's on his arm tonight.

Tris is hanging out by the finger foods, gazing around happily while munching on a plate of _very_ expensive snacks. All she can think about is how salty the crab cakes are and how much she likes the song that's just started to play and _God, she wants to dance_. The rhythm is slow and warm and for some odd reason it feels like coming home, but she squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head in admonishment.

 _Focus, Prior. Focus._

It's Tobias's hands that pull her to the dancefloor, though, a lithe grip on her waist and a calloused palm resting gently against her own, and when she looks at him she takes in a quick breath.

There's a softness about him.

Not in his physique, _God no_. Where Tris can do her own fair share of pushups before cracking, Tobias is all muscle and abs and sturdiness and yes, sometimes that mere fact is a daunting distraction enough on its own. But something about the way his eyes crinkle when Tris offers him a shy smile, something about the way she hears a small sigh fall from his lips when she slowly places her hand on his shoulder, makes all the sharp ridges and edges of Tobias Eaton fade into warmth.

And they dance, slow and steady, and three minutes and fifty seconds **,** it's only blue eyes and strawberry stained lips and worn hands against soft skin and Tris feels so full of something it's almost crushing her chest but then Tobias smiles – _really_ smiles – and it's then she realizes that the swell in her chest is contentment. There's no serial killer, no undercover op, no Zeke chattering away in their ears.

It's just them and the song and the faint smell of crab cakes in the distance that makes Tris's stomach rumble. It's light and laughter and two left feet and, _yes Zeke, we see the suspect getting away, we're moving._

 **#**

The second time she hears the song, they're in a café, late late one night after leaving their second office. They had taken to calling their tiny surveillance van that because it seems much more comforting than 'tiny surveillance van', but Director Darden of Dauntless Defense really wants them to stay inconspicuous, so it's all they really have.

Amity Burger House is full to the brim and while Tris wants to cry when she realizes she can't get her fix of greasy fries and a double cheeseburger, it's Tobias who suggests the cute little café on third before he quickly turns to her.

There's a frown on his lips as the wind and snow of the darkening evening swirl around them. Zeke bites back a knowing smile when Tobias runs the zip of Tris's jacket all the way up to her red nose and pulls out a hat from his pocket that somehow perfectly fits over her head.

When they get to the café, Tris is intoxicated by the smell of pancakes and cinnamon buns and chocolate chip pancakes and the giddy little fist pump she does cracks a smile so wide and genuine across the two grown mens' face that they glance at each other with quiet laughs. at her sides.

Zeke's somehow manages to sneak a huge bottle of vodka into the family café, and the three of them sit squashed in the little booth, filled with stories and laughter and seven shots of booze.

It's then the song starts playing, when Tobias's so relaxed that he's languidly leaned back against the torn red booth munching on one of Tris's syrup-soaked pancakes, and suddenly he's looking at her with a strange look his face on and lips tugged slightly at the ends.

It's only for a second – only a fraction of a fraction of a second – but Tris's almost lets herself believe that _this_ is what Tobias Eaton in love looks like. She shakes her head and snags the last piece of pancake away from Tobias's fork and shoves it in her mouth as she simultaneously tries to shove down the fluttering in her chest.

But then she looks up, and Tobias is still looking at her with a slightly tilted head and that same strange look, and when she meets his gaze it's as if she can't breathe.

It's over in a second, though, because the waitress comes and flashes her own pearly whites and perky breasts at the two men. And, though Tris is now staring at the wooden table with her lip trapped between her teeth, it's Tobias who's flustered and breathy because it's as if he _can_ finally breathe again.

For it's then, with the longing beat consuming their little booth, that he _truly_ notices her for the first time. Sure, he's always seen her – always known she was beautiful, but right now, in the little booth with the frosted windows and sticky fingers and full stomachs and the chiming of laugher all around them – right now Tobias is staring at light itself.

 **#**

She hears it one day at the office. She's in a bit of a mood – her period starts right before she steps out the door and _of course_ it's her favorite panties that meet the cavalry. She doesn't know how it sneaks up on her – doesn't know how she misses the cramps that stab knives into the base of her spine nor the way her legs ache and ache and ache to the point she's biting back tears by the time the elevator dings and she's on her floor – but she does, and she wants to bash herself on the head for it.

Tris makes a beeline for her desk and unceremoniously drops her stuff under it. She's early again – she almost always is in before either of the boys – but today is just _not_ her day. It doesn't help that it's raining or that her car has a flat _again_ or that her new heels are now stained with the streaks of rain.

All she knows is that she wants to go home, but even that sounds miserable when she thinks about how much she just wants someone to give her a hug. She's about to just let herself have a good cry when the elevator dings open again, but instead of hearing the familiar sound of dress shoes against tile or the chatter of low voices, it's a sharp sting of clicking heels that fills the air.

It only takes her a second to see the sneering face of Jeanine Matthews glaring down at her from her spot at her desk. She barely manages out a clipped " _What"_ before she's clamping her mouth shut again because _holy frack_ her cramps are killing her.

She hardly hears the snark and snide filled comments that come out of Isabel's mouth – barely nods when she raises her eyebrow in question. Tris's sure that the folder she drops on her desk before she leaves are meant for _someone_ to sign, and she somehow manages to pull herself into Tobias's office and place them on his desk.

But then she's in there, and it smells like him – like cologne and pine needles and leather and _home_ – and suddenly she's all too aware of the oversized dark green couch in the corner of the room. She swears it's only for a second that she curls up on it and shuts her eyes, and the next thing she feels is a gentle hand brushing over her forehead and soft whispering.

She can barely open her eyes – she wishes that her so called 'genius' brain had had enough sense to make her swallow some pain pills – but when she does it's a concerned Tobias crouched down in front of her with the little pout he always has when confused; an equally worried Zeke standing just by the door.

Tobias's saying something, but all Tris can do is whimper out a pathetic " _cramps"_ and then his eyes are widening in understanding before he leaves her sight and Tris wants to cry when he returns with a glass of water and two small pills.

Zeke offers her a small smile before turning to face whoever is walking from the elevator to the office, and Tris can only snuggle deeper into the blanket that has suddenly appeared on top of her. Tobias slowly slides off her heels and there's a brief second when she feels something soft and warm press to the center of her forehead, right between her eyebrows, but then it's gone.

When she wakes, a good three hours later, it's to the soft, crooning voice and languid beat of the song. She glances around the room, taking in the dim lights, drawn curtains, and the small speaker placed on Tobias's desk.

It's warm smile spreading across her face when she looks through the glass and sees Tobias holding a meeting with a trustee at her desk just outside, his elbows resting neatly next to her stack of bright pink panda sticky notes and assortment of vibrant colored markers as he twirls a pencil around in his hand.

She laughs when she realizes that the item dancing between his fingers is actually her lipgloss.

 **#**

The next time they hear the song, Tobias's in the middle of chasing down The Overlord.

He's the newest drug dealer in town, attempting to swing customers to the benefits of the combination of vertigo and heroin, and while the man is absolutely wreaking havoc across the city of Chicago, it takes Tris a good five minutes to stop laughing at the name.

Tobias tries to look impatient – with any other person he knows he could – but there's something about the way Tris can't even hold herself upright because she's laughing so hard that threatens a smile across the man's face.

So that's how the mission starts – with aching ribs and aching smiles – and even though there's a whole defense team out there, Tobias and Zeke are the ones who are truly making any sort of progress.

But it's Tobias who nearly trips over his feet when he hears the familiar rhythm playing faintly in the background of the coms.

For every one surveillance guru in the chair, there's two field agents linked to his or her coms. That's really how the three of them had truly met. Sure, it wasn't long after that that Tris and Zeke were placed at Eaton Enterprise for undercover positions. But Tobias hates to think what his life would be like had they not been placed under the security of on tiny blonde disaster.

It's not uncommon for the two men to hear music filtering over the channels when the cases aren't life or death situations. They prefer it, in fact, to the sound of nothing because it reminds them that they have someone watching over them quite literally.

But it's the song – _the_ song – that Tobias has come to associate only with a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed smart ass and it makes his breath catch as he crouches behind the large beam on the roof of the parking garage.

He's about to make a leap for the next rung of the ceiling beams– nearly in the air – when Tris's quiet humming flows over the radio.

Tobias doesn't exactly know what happens, but he's so focused on the soft lull of Tris's voice that, for a quick second, he misses the sheet of ice in front of him and nearly skids off the roof.

He stops himself, thankfully, but it's still a nasty sprained ankle lying underneath his leathers, but he's can't even focus on that, nor the movement in the building next to him, because Tris is humming the song that feels like peace and safety and home.

It's Zeke's worried voice snapping over the coms that halts the humming, and Tobias wants to slam a friendly punch in Zeke's shoulder when he does because he never wants to not hear what he's hearing now, but with Tris's _what's happening, is everyone okay?_ chanting in his ear, he's quickly back to reality.

"Guys? Seriously, what's happening?"

Tobias's all wounded pride and head hung low when he admits to the rest of the team that he _might_ have to call it a night – when he tells Tris that his ankle may or may not be broken – but he leaves out the part about almost falling off the roof because if there is one thing about Tris he doesn't mind never hearing directed at him, it is her loud voice.

It's only when they enter the base, Tobias leaning heavily on Zeke and face white with pain, that relief washes over Tris, and the red pen she's chewing on falls from her fingers as she sees Tobias's lips draw tight and eyebrows scrunch.

Tobias manages to argue his way out of first aid and visiting the base doctor, and Zeke helps a frowning Tris backpack Tobias back to his apartment. Zeke has to go – Shauna is calling him with an emergency of their own – and soon enough it's Tobias and Tris left standing alone in his abnormally clean apartment. She's re-wrapping his ankle within seconds when she sees his irritated glare down the current pathetic wrap job, chastising him on watching for ice because _even people with eight packs can't balance their way through black ice, Tobias, you aren't God._

He knows it's Tris's way of channeling her worry, but that doesn't stop him from gazing down at her with the same look that he'd had on in that café. It also doesn't help matters when Tris's play list shuffles back to that same song, and suddenly they realize just how close they are and just how alone they are.

They are both still, and it's just the quiet rumble of the song thumping gently in the background. Tobias doesn't know why he suddenly feels so _so_ light. For a second, he thinks Tris has somehow managed to hit him with a dose of pain killers, but then he can see her staring at him and knows that she feels it too.

He doesn't know what comes over him, but he wants to dance. It's an insane thought, though, because the Tobias Eaton they both know doesn't dance, let alone at 2 AM in with his best _friend_ and with a broken ankle.

But then it's Tris's warm voice and a quiet _all done_ , and he's staring at her again and _God, he loves her._

The revelation startles Tobias so much so that he's almost on his feet, but Tris's gotten good at reading him over the past two years and she's gently pushing him back down on the kitchen stool.

She'd already figured out a month ago that she loved him to. But, because it's them – because it's Tobias and Tris – the two say nothing, content to fall deeper into the dance of quick glances and longing sighs that has become their constant.

Tobias knows that he's probably spending the night on the couch – there's no way in hell Tris will be able to manage balancing him while trying to climb up the steps – so Tris's helps make him comfortable on the tiny sofa that she and Zeke had helped him pick out not too long ago.

His heart swells three times its size when Tris grabs one of his spare sweatshirts that's draped over the back of an armchair back and slips it on, making no indication that she was leaving. She snags a can of microwavable soup and a few waters before gingerly climbing onto the couch next to him.

She sits cross legged at the opposite end while he rests facing her against the arm, legs stretched out at ankle propped on a pillow. Her lip is in between her teeth and Tobias's heart is racing to the point where he's sure she can hear it, but then she's back to herself and chattering about her day as she rips open a package of pop tarts and offers one of them to Tobias.

Tobias knows he won't eat it – sugar has never appealed to him outside the range of chocolate cake– but the way Tris downright devours the treat, that damn song playing almost like a lullaby in the background, makes him smile like an idiot.

 **#**

The next time Tris hears the song, she's on her second glass of wine and lounging lazily on her couch, moonlight skittering in through the window. The TV's on and silent, but she's more focused on waving her hands back and forth as she gazes at the shadows they create on her ceiling.

She hears Tobias before she sees him, but it still makes her jump when he sees him climbing through her window.

She doesn't really know when he had first started doing that. Something about the way he had navigated her apartment with ease and familiarity the first time he had actually _officially_ been over let her know that it was probably long before she could imagine, though.

She's tense as she watches him come through the window, hoping beyond hope that it's not because he's managed to get himself shot or something – he and Zeke both have an unnerving propensity to do just that – but then he's looking at her from across the room and she's staring at him from her horizontal position on the couch, and even though he has just used her window like a front door, there's something so domestic and calming in their ease that it takes her breath away.

He's about to ask her why the hell her window is unlocked _again_ , but they both know she leaves it open for him, so instead he sinks down on the floor next to the couch, in line with Tris's stomach, and takes a long swig of the bottle of wine next to him.

Tris's already a little more than tipsy, so she doesn't even think twice as she lifts her hand to his hair. Tobias tenses for a second, but then he's leaning into her and a sigh falls from his mouth as she runs her fingers back and forth.

"Tough day?"

Tobias hums in response, letting his head fall back a little so that it brushes barely against Tris's stomach.

"You hungry?"

It's an innocent question, but they both snort at it because a world where Beatrice Prior offers to cook is a world in which they do not live.

Tobias knows she doesn't have anything readily edible in her fridge. He also knows from the state of Tris – a bottle of wine and a pair of large flannel pajama pants – that she hasn't had anything to eat either.

It's a soft " _come here_ " that has Tris allowing Tobias to drag her off the couch.

For as much wine as she preaches that she drinks, Tobias can't help but notice that she's a little more than tipsy. He starts to lead her to the kitchen before Tris's making a pouty face, and it's only when he sees her staring longingly and the wine bottle next to the couch that he lets out a genuine laugh.

Tris wants mac and cheese, Tobias secretly does too, but Tris's also determined on helping out in the kitchen and that creates a disaster all on it's own. It doesn't help that Tobias and her have managed to finish the bottle of wine – doesn't help that Tris cracks open a second one with a fit of giggles bending her over at the middle.

And Tobias can't help but join her, because her skin is flushed in hues of red and pink and her hair is down in tousled curls and her purple tank top is riding up a _tiny_ bit and Tobias has never seen her eyes so bright or anything more beautiful.

She takes his breath away.

And then the song starts, just like it did at the gala, just like it did in the café – just like it did when Tobias had pressed his lips to Tris's forehead when she had fallen asleep in his office or over the coms during their mission – and Tobias knows down to his very being that she is _it_.

There's no more after her – no more searching, no more pining, no more what if's or unanswered questions. He sees every bit of his future cemented in the soft sway of her hips and her wine stained lips – in the way her eyes widen when she hears the song and he knows that she feels it to.

And the realization slams into him much harder than any train or car or person ever could. Because somewhere between all the laughter, all the fights, all the sickness and injuries and broken heels and dented cars – somewhere between all the chaos and beauty and terror of their lives, the song has become _theirs._

He doesn't know what compels him, but soon enough he's taking her into his arms and matching the sway of her hips with his own lithe movements. The flush has spread down her chest and Tobias can feel her pressed against him in more ways than one, and dancing there, in her kitchen, under the soft glow of the refrigerator light and the buzz of too much wine, he realizes he's _happy._

Somewhere between it all – between CEO and Executive Assistant and the 'Girl in the chair' and field agent, between partner and best friend – they have become each other's.

 **#**

The next time they hear the song, it's on purpose. Zeke's just finished giving his best man speech, and Tris's side is still burning from laughter and while Tobias was just the brunt of what seemed like a two-hour joke, he'll serve himself up as chopped liver over and over again to see Tris laugh like this.

But when Tobias gently guides her to the dance floor for their first dance, she's a bundle of anxious nerves and timid lip bites. As silly as it is, Tobias's just as nervous too. They know what their first dance will be to – how could they not? But suddenly it's all so real and they are at their wedding and they are husband and wife and she is _his_ and he is _hers_.

Tobias's eyes are blurry before the song even starts, and so he pulls Tris tight against him and presses his lips firmly to her forehead. She's a mess of sniffles too, and she buries her face in the crook of his neck, her lips pressing gently to his skin.

He can't talk – can say anything but a quiet and firm _I love you_ because his throat is so tight and his breath is too scarce. He squeezes his eyes shut and borrows his face into her hair, breathing in her familiar smell and relishing in the warmth of her embrace.

Every moment lead to this – every beat of the song built to now. He doesn't know when he started to tie so many memories to this song, but he's glad he did because it only amplifies the love he feels for the woman in his arms.

 _So, thank you, for taking a chance on me._

Tobias grips Tris tighter – his _wife_ – tighter, and even though both him and Tris feel like they are the only two in the room, everyone can see the pure and innocent love the they have for each other.

For it's not just Marlene and Christina gazing at them with happy grins and full hearts – not just and Zeke and Shauna smiling fondly at their second family. It's Caleb and Susan squeezing each other's arms because they both know what it feels like to be lost and to feel like coming home in their own ways. It's Uriah and an abnormally smiley Eric sneaking in sultry winks at the couple every chance they get. It's Andrew and Natalie Prior knowing that their daughter has _finally_ found something worth never letting go. It's Evelyn Eaton, smiling down at her baby boy – her son – with a glint in her eye and all the love to give in her heart.

It's love and loss and beauty and pandemonium and everything in between and Tobias knows that even the impossible will _always_ be possible with his Tris next to him.

 _Oh, I always let you down, you're shattered on the ground, but still I find you there,_ _ **next to me**_ _._

Tris pulls back and offers him a smile, so full of emotion that he knows his heart will never be his again.

Next to me, indeed.

 **(Epilogue)**

Tris wakes to an empty bed.

Her fingers run over the open mattress and for a second, she's back to the time when Tobias and Zeke had been held captive for weeks overseas and she had felt more alone than ever. But then she feels the warmth of the sheets – sees the gentle light of the hallway streaming under the crack of the door – and she's home again.

It's oddly silent in the Eaton household – something that never seems to be the case what with her new pending position as head of Dauntless Defense Intelligence and the ever-constant traffic going in and out of the house with her parents and the Pedrad Family.

She stretches out like a cat, letting out a soft moan as she feels her tendons pull into place, before curling back up and bringing Tobias's pillow to her chest.

Her eyes flash to the blinking baby monitor, and she frowns when all she hears is static.

She knows everything's okay – knows that everyone's safe because if Tobias can do anything it's protect his family – but the silence is enough to pull her out of bed and to their bedroom door.

The minute she swings it open, though, she can feel her heart flutter, because the song that's faintly playing up the stairs from the living room holds so many memories it makes fills her chest with warmth and light.

It's a beat she knows all too well, and she's able to mask her footsteps to the drawling drums as she makes her way down the stairs.

And, for every memory Tobias and her have made in the presence of this song – from their first dance to drunken poker nights to Tobias getting down on one knee to their wedding – _this_ has to be her favorite.

Her hand is covering her mouth in awe as her eyes sparkle with tears because swaying in front of her to the song that has become _so much_ a part of them as anything is her entire world.

She watches as Tobias gently cradles the head of their week-old daughter – watches as he stands with his back to her facing the skyline through their windows, arms wrapped so firmly around their baby as he presses her into his bare chest, gently rocking back and forth.

He's quietly humming along to the song and Tris realizes that she's not the only one staring in utter fascination.

Tobias turns slightly, and she can see the wide-eyed wonder of their baby girl as she gazes up at her father. Tobias is just as starstruck, tracing his finger down her tiny upturned nose, cooing at the little bundle in his arms with the brightest smile she's ever seen on his face, and Tris knows she can't blame it on hormones when a small tear falls down her cheek.

She wants so much so to go and snuggle up to her little family, but there's something so magical, so beautiful and raw and tender about this moment with Tobias and _their daughter_ that keeps Tris rooted to her spot.

She feels a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turns quietly to face her mother. The same look of adoration is mirrored across her face, and Tris doesn't need her to say anything at all because she just _knows._

 _Thank you, for taking a chance on me. I know it isn't easy, but I hope to be worth it._

She knows he will _always_ be worth it.

 **I really hope you enjoyed – I am a huge fan of the stream of conscious like-style writing, so I hope this makes sense. Please, please, please review! I love you all!**


	2. (Sort of) Epilogue

**Okay, so I know some of you will notice this is a re-write of one of the chapters of Two Idiots and a Baby. I just had an idea to make it a bit more Fourtris-y as well as swap the role so now it's their little girl as the main character.**

 **Also, this is outside of the Divergent Universe – kind of in the Next to Me universe, ya feel? I know it may seem a bit out of place, but think of it as a bit of an epilogue maybe? A flashforward to a little in the future?**

 **Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

Tris had never had any younger siblings growing up.

Sure, there had been Henry, who had kinda, sorta been like a little brother when she was seven. But then he moved to New Hampshire and her mother had gotten her a frog as a consolation gift. (It somehow ran away after three days, and Tris swears that that experience remains more traumatizing than half of her medical school ones).

The point is, she doesn't have the most experience with kids, especially little ones. Needless to say, her children sometimes scare the shit out of her.

Tobias, on the other hand – perfect husband, gourmet chef, somehow ate all of her mint chip ice cream and completed a marathon the next day Tobias – he was like a damn baby whisperer. She thinks it's about right though – if the kids were going to have his energy level and affinity for getting into trouble, he may as well be the one to navigate the aftermath.

A high-pitched shriek floats in through the open door, and Tris forgoes looking for her shoes as she steps outside into the evening summer air.

"Tobias!"

Tris watches as her husband spins around from the bottom of the driveway, a toddling child in each arm. One of them is definitely upside down and it's funny, she thinks, that even amongst the important nature of their jobs – all the late nights in the Compound or cooped up in the board room at Eaton Enterprise or hunched over different pieces of code – that they still manage to find the most tiring parts of their days to center around the two hyperactive miniature versions of themselves that they had created.

Tris's hand goes to rest on the slight swell of her stomach – _three_. Soon to be three.

She knows she wouldn't trade it for the world, though, and by the way Tobias's eyes glint with laughter as he makes his way up the driveway, she knows that he wouldn't either.

She also knows that neither of the two children in Tobias's arms have pants on in the _very_ public setting they are in, and she offers a small wave and shy smile to one of their neighbors across the street.

She rolls her eyes as Tobias stalks over to the her, putting on an exaggerated show of huffs and puffs for both Theo and Anya as if they both were large sacks of potatoes, his broad shoulders shaking as his chuckles deepen into a full-blown laugh. By the time he makes it half-way up the drive, Tris's there to meet him, arms out to take Theo. Tobias takes that second to finally flip Anya upright in his arms, and it's the crossed arms and utterly bored expression that the four-year-old has painted across her face that have both Tobias and Tris struggling to keep it together.

"Anya," Tobias scolds his daughter, his eyebrow raised and voice laced with humor. He really can't believe what he's about to say, but the fact that he has to makes him love his life ten times more.

"Sweetheart, you gotta keep your pants on."

Tobias is met by a firm pout as Anya buries her face into his shirt, mumbling a string of nonsense against his chest. He rolls his eyes as he looks over at Tris, not surprised to see her having a similar conversation with their son. Anya's murmuring only grows louder as Tobias pulls his daughter away from his body, tactfully brushing away at the blonde curls falling into Anya's eyes.

She pouts, her words stringing together in a low mumble.

"Hmmm?" Tobias's brows arch as he tries to decipher the toddler talk that is flying from Anya's mouth, and the way Anya's scowl pulls at her mouth the way it does makes him feel like he's looking into a mirror.

Tobias bites his tongue, a small smile dancing on his lips as Anya's frown intensifies, and it is only with years of practice in remaining completely neutral that Tobias is able to maintain a straight face.

"I _thaid_ ," Anya starts, her lisp even more prevalent with her irritation. "Theebie doesthen' hab to wear panths, stho why do I hab to?"

Her eyebrows furrow just like Tris's do when she's angry, and the way she pokes her finger at his nose makes Tobias bark out with laughter.

"Ith's not funny, Daddy!"

Anya thumps her small fist against Tobias chest and huffs loudly, eyebrows scrunched and mouth drawn tight. A second glance at Anya only refuels Tobias's laughter because _yes_ , he is _definitely_ looking down at a mini Tris right now, and he thinks he's about to pee his pants laughing, it's so damn cute.

"Baby," Tobias breathes, trying against all odds _not_ to make eye contact with Tris. "Stevie is a hamster. Stevie doesn't need pants."

"That doesthen' make any thenthe."

"Whaddya mean that makes no sense? Hamsters don't wear pants."

"Ya-huh."

"Uh uhh."

"Geethe, Mommy _ith_ right, Daddy," Anya starts, shifting her eyes from her father to her mother, completely unimpressed. "You really aren't the brightesth light bulbth."

"Hey!"

"Ah," Tris chimes in, finger pointed in the air and a look of betrayal on her face. "I told you that in confidence, Bug. Daddy wasn't supposed to know."

Anya has the decency to look a little sorry, but then she's looking back at her father before flashing her mother a raised eyebrow. "Well, you're not _wrong,_ Mommy."

Tris and Tobias share a look – a "how did we go from thinking we could never have a future to chasing our naked children down the street for the whole neighborhood to see – look, and for a second, Tobias has to take a second to steady himself because, _God_ he loves life.

But then Tris's nodding her head along with her daughter and it's a "You _did_ let them streak and flash the whole neighborhood Tobias. We know they have half your genes, but I thought they'd be a bit older before _whatever_ that whole phase is."

Tobias lets out an amused huff – it's not his fault that they had spaghetti that night and the only way to avoid stains was to strip the two toddlers down to their diapers. It also isn't his fault that his daughter took the _one_ opportunity she wasn't in the line of sight of an adult to sprint out the front door.

Or maybe it _is_. But that's besides the point.

"Come on, let's get you guys back inside before you both realize that hamsters don't wear diapers either."

Tobias knows just how ridiculous the four of them look to the rest of the neighborhood. Sure, while they had become pretty close with a few of the families at their summer home, and while everyone on the street knew each other's names, they were still private people. Never mind the fact that their children apparently weren't.

He hoists Anya up on his hip before turning to wave at the couple across the street. Tris doesn't particularly like them – doesn't like the way Gretchen Armitage stares at Tobias whenever he mows the lawn shirtless - but Tobias's a little too high on life at the moment to care.

"Sorry for the baby butts," he calls out, and Tris snorts and whack at his arm as Anya smooshes her pudgy hands against Tobias's cheeks.

"Alright," Tris starts, eyeing her two babies. "Bath-time for you munchkins when we get in there."

"Yeah," Tobias adds. "You two _stink."_

Tobias's smile widens at the small yips of "hey" and "watch it, misther" that emerge from the two forms engulfed in their parents' arms, and both Tris and Tobias set out up the drive with bright eyes and light hearts.

Theo and Anya are half way between their second boat race in the tub when Tris's laugh pierces the quiet atmosphere of their home. Tobias can't help but think it's the best thing he's heard all day.

Sure, she's laughing _at_ him, but he's certain that it all cancels out somewhere so he just stares up at her from his spot in the bathtub, trying to grin through the soap searing his eyes.

"Tobias, when I told you it was bath time I meant for the _kids_."

He scowls, but Tris can see the way his eyes light up when Anya stands up to dump another bucket of water over his head. He's still fully clothed, minus the shirt, and Tris is silently hoping he remembered to take his phone out of his pocket _this_ time around.

"They needed a referee," Tobias answers simply, motioning to the little floating boats that are grasped tightly in each child's small fist, before pulling a sleepy Theo onto his lap.

Tris rolls her eyes as she leans against the doorframe, arms folded lightly across her chest. Her smile softens as she watches Tobias gently brush the wet hair out of their daughter's eyes, not missing the way he coos at her with a voice so soft it's almost a whisper, or how his thumb carefully rubs the soap from her chubby cheeks.

It takes another half an hour to get the two rascals out of the bathtub – or three, including Tobias - and even then, everyone is still in such a playful mood that each baby takes a turn flying around the living room in Tobias's arms. Somehow, they all end up in a pile by the fireplace, and soon enough it's Tris cradling a thumb-sucking Anya to her body and Tobias holding Theo gently against his chest as he lays sprawled out on the floor.

They stay like that for a while, sharing quiet whispers and tired smiles, until they too both start to nod off. Once the kids are put in their beds, though, it's Tris pulling Tobias into the shower to "wash off the shampoo he missed in the bath" and Tobias can feel his heart do the thing again where he has to take a deep breath because _this is all real._

Soon enough, it's the two of them falling into bed with wet hair and burning smiles and Tris can only laugh and laugh and laugh when Tobias tells her about the ten-minute debate he and Anya had had in the bath about the necessities of pants.

"Tobias, she got down from her chair and made a mad dash outside in the _two_ seconds you turned your head."

Tobias looks offended because, "Baby who left the front door open?"

"Baby," Tris retorts, mocking Tobias's deep voice, "Who left the baby naked?"

Tobias's caught there, he knows it, and soon he's tugging Tris under the blankets and pulling her flush against him, his hand grazing softly over the growing bump under Tris's shirt. Tris turns around and reaches up to brush her thumb across Tobias's bottom lip.

"Your daughter is crazy," she murmurs, almost fascinated by the way Anya is growing to look more and more like Tobias every day.

"First of all, _your_ daughter," Tobias hums, placing a kiss on Tris's thumb. "Second, she's been a bit of a wrecking ball lately. Ten times more energy and absolutely _no_ self-preservation. Like I'm sure she'd try backflipping off the swing or jumping in the lion's den at the zoo if we don't have a leash on her.

Tobias pauses, thinking back to the kid backpacks with the long leashes attached to them.

"And we _do_ have a leash on her."

Tobias glances down at Tris as he speaks, not missing the way her eyes follow his lips.

She snorts.

"It's like I said before. There's a whole lot of Eaton genes in that girl. And I swear, every time she comes back from Zeke's it's like there's ten times more Pedrad in her too. How is that even possible? Osmosis?" Tris keeps her thumb brushing against Tobias's lower lip. Her voice softens. "She's a lot like you, Tobias. Strong, fiery, kind, and confident. A mini big bad Four."

Tobias frowns slightly at that – on the one hand, he doesn't like to imagine his baby girl in any scenario where she'd have to be big or bad. On the other, he's been on the receiving end of her determined pout, and he'd be lying if he says he's never been scared.

Then again, Anya has had him wrapped around her little finger from the very minute he set eyes on her. Tris had even taught her how to spell "Daddy" – S-U-C-K-E-R.

"I'm _am_ worried one of the kids are going to get hurt, though," Tris remarks, eyes glancing down and Tobias does frown at that. "Some of these kids at their preschool are _terrifying."_ Tris's eyes widen. "And ginormous."

Tobias smiles.

"Anya and Theo'll be fine. I hear their parents have an in with the new director of Dauntless Defense. Apparently, he's very intimidating."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Incredibly handsome too."

"Mhmm."

"Washboard abs."

"Oh, shut up."

The sun's beating down as Tobias glances at Anya, bending down a little to peer under her tiny sunhat before looking up at Tris and Theo. He's surprised at how subdued the two of them are, especially compared to the previous day.

"At least they have pants today," Tris had said on their way to the zoo.

"You okay, Peanut?" Tobias gently pokes Anya's side, hoping for the giggle he normally gets when he does that. He puts his arm out for Tris to brace against as the safari/zoo guide turns the wheel of the train towards the lion exhibit.

Anya just huffs, eyes staring blankly ahead. Tobias raises his eyebrow but doesn't question it, instead pointing ahead with a "Look, baby" at the approaching exhibit, knowing it's Anya's favorite spot. Tris knows it's Tobias favorite exhibit too – has been since the first time they had brought Theo and Anya and they had spent the whole time on their parents' shoulders roaring back at the lions with adorable little growls.

Yet, Anya barely acknowledges it as they approach, and Tobias is almost certain she's in the beginnings of a tantrum when Anya suddenly leaps out of the moving vehicle.

It comes in snapshots to Tobias. One minute, a pouting child is sitting next to him, pudgy arms crossed firmly across her chest.

In the next, that same child is in the air and both Tris and Tobias are yelling out a series of "Anya, no!" and suddenly Anya is tumbling on the ground.

Tobias darts out of the small train, not waiting for it to stop. Anya hadn't exactly landed gracefully, and the way she sits, all pouts and furrowed eyebrows, sends warning bells off in Tobias's head.

"Anya, what the hell!" Tris's trying her best to crouch down next to their daughter, but the way Theo is clutched in her arms and the slight swell of her slowly rounding stomach make it a bit difficult.

Tobias shakes his head at her, composing her frazzled nerves with a squeeze to her shoulder, before kneeling down next to their daughter.

"You okay sweetie?" He gently runs his hands along Anya's arms and checks her head for bumps and is only met with the same glare that Tobias usually wears himself after a rough mission. He has to hold back a small smile at the sight of his own little mini-me.

"She's not crying, that's a good sign," Tris says, a mix of flustered concern and confusion in her voice. Tobias can hear the quiver in her voice – the summer heat and hormones flooding her body with a tad bit of hysteria. "Right?"

"I don't know, love, that looked pretty bad." Tobias murmurs, looking over his daughter again. He only finds a small scrape on her elbow. "Baby, are you hurt anywhere? Let me see."

Anya, once again, trades in her words for an irritated huff, and she avoids any sort of eye contact with her father. Tobias growls exasperatedly, knowing that once Anya makes up her mind, it's almost impossible to get her to change it. He's worried though and wants to scold her ten times to infinity because the way Anya fell and the speed at which they were moving made all sorts of combinations for _bad, bad, bad_.

"Is she alright?"

Tobias and Tris both turn at the same time, suddenly realizing that the whole tour and tour guide are staring at the small family with wide eyes.

"I mean she seems alright," Tobias says, almost like a question. He shakes his head quickly, though, as if knocking some sense into it. "I'd like to take her to see someone though? Do you guys have a first aid station or something?"

Anya widens her eyes at this – an almost distinct plea of "no, Daddy, I'm fine," but Tobias's own decisiveness is just as strong as his daughters and, soon enough, they're sitting in front of a paramedic that Tobias's sure was treating a meerkat two seconds ago.

Tobias rattles off what happened, at slower pace than the first time Tris and Tobias had had to take Anya to the hospital after she ran into the kitchen countertop (he used to have a habit of not breathing between words when Anya was younger), and by the time he finishes, the paramedic is looking over Anya with a slight smile.

The small girl stares straight ahead, eyes fixed steadily on the "Exit" sign above the doorframe. Her pout is even more prevalent in the fluorescent light of the examination room, and Tobias frowns at the way his baby uses a grumble to answer every question the doctor asks.

"Geeze, Tobias, she's starting to talk like you."

Tobias gives Tris a sarcastic look before turning to the paramedic.

"Well, she's not crying," he says, "She's not doing much of anything, actually. But she seems like she's okay. I'd like if she had an x-ray though – just to be sure."

Anya only deepens her scowl, and Tobias is already giving the go ahead for them to go to the hospital.

When they get there, it takes a while before Tobias finally manages to get Anya to settle down enough to actually take the scan.

It's also with great effort that Tobias tries to fully comprehend the results.

" _She_ _'s got a what?!"_

Tobias's eyes are wide and his face is pale and he can see Tris sink down into the chair in the corner of his eyes with a surprised huff.

"A broken femur," the doctor slowly restates, eyes wide and unnerved, just as baffled as Tobias. "She should be in a lot of pain right now, like _a lot._ Honestly, I'm a little confused."

Tobias crouches down in front of Anya, half amazed with her pain threshold and half baffled by her stubbornness.

"Baby, can you please talk to Daddy?"

"Mhhmhm."

"With words, baby."

Anya pouts even further, and Tobias resorts to the last thing he can think of.

"Alright sweetheart, I guess I'm gonna have to pick the color of your cast and lately I've just been _loving_ the color pink -,"

"DADDY!" Anya's eyes are wide and her head is moving side to side in the universal "no" sign so fast Tobias thinks they all may get whiplash. "Lellow! I want Lellow! Lellow! Lellow!"

"There's my girl," Tobias sighs in relief. "Baby, can you please tell me what's wrong. You're scarin' me."

"I'm thowwy."

"Anya, you don't have to be sorry sweetheart, I'm just worried that you're hurting. Can you tell me what's going on?" Tobias's head is spinning. _Maybe there's something else wrong, maybe she hit her head and now isn't registering the pain right._ Tobias can feel his stomach turn at the thought.

"Can you talk to me, love?"

Anya huffs, folding her arms across her chest, her bottom lip popping out and starting to quiver. Tobias can see tears welling in her eyes, and if it weren't for the broken bone in between the two of them, he would have had Anya swaddled in his arms hours ago.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm here. The nice doctor's gonna get you something for the pain, okay - ,"

"I didn't sthick the landin'."

"And Mommy's gonna give you her famous cuddles – What?"

"I didn't sthick the landin'." Anya lets out a sniffle and looks at his father, her blue eyes big and sad.

"You didn't stick the landing." Tobias deadpans, his eyes shifting up to Tris whose face is so red from held back laughter she looks like he's about to pass out. "Anya, you broke your leg."

"Daddy! Aren't you listhening!? You don't eben care about my feelinths'!"

"You broke your leg," Tobias gasps out incredulously, eyes bugging and voice hysterical, "and you're worried about sticking the landing?!"

"Mini Four," Tris whisper between fake coughs, and Tobias flashes a glare at his wife.

 _6 Weeks Later_

Tobias balances Theo in one arm, wooden spoon clutched in the other as he stirs the pasta sauce on the stove. Tris had just gotten back from the doctor with a cast free Anya and Tobias is over the moon that they don't have to wrap that _thing_ in plastic ever again during bath-time.

He bounces his son on his hip, humming some cartoon tune that's been playing around the house for the last few days, and spoons some sauce into his open mouth. His smile widens when Tris comes back from the pantry, armed with a bag full of ingredients.

"Daddy."

"Hmm?"

Tobias tilts his head slightly in the direction of Anya's voice, eyes still focused on the pan in front of him.

"Daddy watch."

Tobias nearly has a heart attack when he turns his head, and Tris is already yelling at Anya to _get down from the counter top!_ as their daughter flashes them a cheeky grin.

Tobias can already see the little girl winding up, and can only watch in horror as Anya launches herself from the island and to the floor. Her feet hit the hardwood and her arms swing in the air and both Tris and Tobias sigh in relief when they see her standing upright and undamaged.

"And she sthickths the landing!"

 _Tris sags into Tobias, leaning her forehead against his shoulder, as her heart pounds in her ears._

 _"I need one of Zeke's Xanax's."_

 **Please let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
